


we should have each other to tea

by froding



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, always-a-girl!Harry, always-a-girl!liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froding/pseuds/froding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s hands inched further up her stomach, not pressing, just…touching. “Hey, no, Liam, let’s.”</p><p>Liam stared. She was going to say no, laugh it off, but then. Well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we should have each other to tea

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to shrdmdnssftw! Also Nawal, sigh.

It was just nice, wasn’t it? Liam was comfortable and relaxed and god, she knew she was supposed to be doing something about this dumb _thing_ , this crush or whatever it was, but it was a Sunday. And that wasn’t even at the top of the list of things she should be doing. Thinking about things like her own feelings was, at best, a distant threat and, at worst, tomorrow’s problem.

Just last week Zayn had said, “Don’t you ever feel like…” and then taken too long to actually finish that sentence, which was good, really, because Liam never knew what she was feeling anymore. She was happy that the tour was going so well, and she was kind of homesick in a way she knew wasn’t ever going away, and she was other things too, like hungry and scared and telling herself to just walk the line. 

But right now, it was Sunday and Harry caught her yawning and then dragged Liam away from everyone with a loud, “Right! You can all let yourselves out, or don’t, whatever. This has been lovely but me and Liam need to sleep” and then closed the door to the bedroom suite.

It was just nice, because she _was_ tired, and she’d been about to make her excuses and leave, so having someone else do it for her instead was great. And it was supposed to be a nap. Except they’d gotten to talking, the kind of conversation that kept its own rhythm and they both couldn’t help but keep commenting on things. They were supposed to be napping but it was still rest in a way, with comfortable pillows and loose clothing and Harry’s hand skating down the lines on Liam’s palm. Harry said she was glad Eleanor was flying over, because she knew how happy Louis would be, and it was at that stage in the middle of a tour when things weren’t exactly repetitive yet, but nearly. And if Louis wasn’t there to pick up the slack, then they’d be fucked, really.

Liam chuckled suddenly and said, “Well he’ll definitely be picking _something_ up” and Harry had to bark out a surprising laugh. Liam firmly told herself she didn’t find it adorable.

“Liam! That doesn’t even make sense. Mind always in the gutter, you, isn’t it,” but she still pressed a warm hand to Liam’s stomach, eyes crinkling.

“Hey,” Liam frowned and thought, _pot, kettle_ instead of _touch touch touch_. But anyway, “Yes, well.”

And Harry laughed, letting it die down. She was still tracing her fingertips over Liam’s hip when suddenly Liam flopped on her back and sighed. “I miss sex” because she _did_. Because regardless of how she was feeling right then, with Harry in a bed and a stupidly low guard, she really did.

Harry looked confused and blurted out, “I thought you got off with that Mike guy last week” and she _had_ , but that was not the point. Liam knew she could get it whenever, she knew, and it wasn’t like getting off was all that hard while on the road, but she missed the formal aspects of it, she missed beds and time and trust.

“Yes. But, well. It’s always so rushed, isn’t it? I don’t know. Having sex with someone over and over is so much _fun_ , and I miss that. It’s more, you know, there’s more of an adventure instead of just a quick one-off where you don’t learn much about the other person except, like, their o-face.”

And god, she wouldn’t normally talk about this with Harry, not recently at least, because it felt too much like admitting to something, like asking. But it’s not like it wasn’t true, and so what if she couldn’t look Harry in the eye when she said it.

“Yeah, alright.” Harry smiled. Liam was staring at the ceiling, but she could tell. Harry was always smiling around her words and Liam never knew _why_. Sometimes it was easy just to smile back.

The room went quiet for a few minutes, and Liam started to drift off finally, the silence and warm weight of Harry’s hand lulling her to sleep, when Harry suddenly said, “We’ve got some time.”

Liam hmmed, warm and relaxed and—

“Wanna get off?”

Liam blinked, looking up at Harry. She had a small smile on her face, but her eyes were wide and serious. Except then she waggled her eyebrows and Liam laughed and Harry laughed and she thought, _yeah alright_ and just snorted, closing her eyes again.

Harry’s hands inched further up her stomach, not pressing, just…touching. “Hey, no, Liam, let’s.”

Liam stared. She was going to say no, laugh it off, but then. Well.

Harry was looking at her with a question in her eyes, and Liam wanted it to be simple for a second, instead of worrying about Louis and the tour and thinking of other people who weren’t there anymore, and anyone with eyes knew Harry was gorgeous. Fuck, _she_ knew Harry was gorgeous, seemed to be the only thing she’d known for a few months now, and they’d kissed once or twice before. Before, when it didn’t mean much other than fun. And she really was stupidly horny all the time now, like anything could set her off, and Harry’s warm, dry hands against her skin and the way she licked her lips were apparently, suddenly enough for Liam. She wanted it to be simple, so she told herself it could be.

She said, “Let’s see” and turned her head, dipping down to kiss Harry.

It was not much of a kiss, just lips on lips, but then Harry made a surprised sound and smiled, murmuring, “Yay” and pressing more firmly against her lips. Liam wanted to laugh and cry a bit, because she knew, then, it couldn’t be easy at all, but Harry pulled her bottom lip between her own and, Liam firmly told herself that hey, if it worked, it worked. Maybe she could fuck it out, or something.

So she squeezed her eyes shut and went for it. She said yes to Harry’s hands and yes to her mouth and “come on” to how long it was taking for their clothes to be off, until eventually they were naked and kissing and touching everywhere, god, Liam wasn’t sure how, or if she’d ever get over this.

Harry bit her earlobe delicately and laughed quietly in her ear when Liam shivered on top of her, but Liam could feel the heat coming off of her in waves, and she got back up on her elbows before sliding down Harry’s body, settling between her legs.

Harry’s chest was heaving, hands clutching the fabric even before Liam actually _did_ anything, like just the anticipation was enough to get her riled up like this. Liam must have stared at her for a beat too long, because she whined, suddenly, “Li _am_ , please, I—” hands trying to grab at her, get her to do _something_.

So Liam did. She pressed one hand against the butterfly underneath Harry’s breasts, scratching slightly at the soft skin there, and Harry dropped like her strings had been cut. Liam slid one arm under her thigh, lifting it over her shoulder and dragging Harry slightly down the bed, and just the thought of that alone, that she could do anything, that Harry was so willing when it came to her, was enough to get her hungry for more, for things she couldn’t put into words. Instead, she clutched her thigh and bit down, once, twice, Harry’s muscles quivering, before burying her face between Harry’s legs.

Harry responded at once, arms and legs going slack, head rolling back from where she’d been trying to look down at Liam. She was flushed and gorgeous and _open_ , and Liam wanted to please her so much, so she licked a stripe up her cunt, sucking at her clit. Harry moaned at that, thigh on Liam’s shoulder sliding down, but Liam clutched her tighter and brought her other hand around to circle her clit while she pressed a kiss and then licked at her, tasting her, and slid her tongue inside.

Harry clenched slightly, her hands coming down to grab Liam’s hair and Liam pulled back slightly for a second, because she was so turned on she couldn’t _breathe_ , and for a second she thought, hysterically, this wouldn’t be such a bad way to go, Harry trying to drag her close. She inhaled shakily. She moved her thumb down and curved it inside of her, and Harry _keened_ at that, fucking keened, and it seemed like the fucking floodgates open, because suddenly she couldn’t stop talking, “God, Liam, I swear if you stop, I’m, I’ll—don’t, oh my _god_ ”and so Liam slid her tongue back in, roughly, who the fuck needs air when they’ve got a beautiful girl falling apart under them.

It wasn’t not long before Harry’s leg was trapping Liam, pressing her down an _in_ , and she was stretching “ _yeah_ ” into a three-syllable word and coming, Liam still licking at her greedily until Harry whined again and pushed at her, fingers in her hair shoving her off but keeping her close. And Liam was desperate, she needed to get off, and she needed it _now_. She mouthed at Harry’s skin, turning her face and biting. Harry dragged her back up and laughed at her, “Jesus, Liam” and dragging her down, doing more licking than kissing, and tasting herself. She pulled back after a second, and stared up at Liam with dark, lazy eyes. Her gaze flickered down, to Liam’s lips and neck and breasts and suddenly her knee was pressing up between Liam’s legs, making her choke on a gasp.

Harry laughed again, slow and relaxed, and she said, “I can’t, this is too much but you can, erm, you can ride my fingers, if you like” and the way she said it, casual and amused like it wasn’t the dirtiest fucking thing, like she wasn’t not giving Liam everything she wanted, was enough to have Liam nodding furiously and scrambling up to straddle Harry’s hips, her knees pressing down against the mattress.

Harry wasn’t gentle; she only took a second to squeeze her breasts before shoving two fingers inside of Liam, slipping inside easily enough. Liam’s shoulder rolled back and her hips rolled forward and she found a rhythm quickly, eventually settling her hands on both sides of Harry’s head. Harry threw her a wicked smile and got her other hand between them, pressing her palm against Liam’s clit, and Liam said, “yeah, yeah, yes” and bore down, grinding on Harry’s hands.

Liam’s eyes focused on the way Harry’s necklace was sliding to the side and pooling on the sheets by her neck. She knew it sounded like she was sobbing, because air was hard to come by with the way Harry was crooking two fingers inside of her every time she rocked forward, and the heel of her hand was a constant, rubbing pressure on her clit and she just needed, she needed just a bit more, just—

“Liam,” Harry’s voice was deep, breaking over her name. “Yeah, come on, that’s good, babe, come on.”

Liam whined when the pressure on her clit disappeared, but Harry shushed her, replacing it with her thumb, the rest of her fingers grazing the skin where her thigh met her groin before digging in, sharply, and Liam shuddered violently, couldn’t help it, then arched her back, clenching around Harry’s fingers, gasping out her name in one long, drawn-out syllable.

She collapsed on top of Harry, breathed against her collarbone, teeth scratching slightly just above ink. She managed to count six exhales before the loud, wet sound of Harry pulling her fingers out of her had her shuddering and melting on top of her completely. Harry’s chest was sweaty and flushed and Liam couldn’t help it, slid her thumb between her legs just to hear her, both payback and gratitude.

Harry just laughed quietly and batted at her hand, dropping a kiss to her fingertips. She grinned at Liam and Liam knew, she knew her face was probably not much better off right then, sweaty and crinkled and letting herself give too much away, but she was pretty sure she couldn’t control it if she tried. Actually, she was fairly sure she’d lost all motor control for at least an hour. So she let it happen. She let Harry turn to her side and drag her along, draping Liam’s arm over her own waist and sharing the pillow. Any words Liam could say were stuck in her throat, quieted and probably not enough to express whatever she was feeling right then. Harry yawned, hiding her face in her shoulder, but when she looked back up at Liam, it was soft.

Everything was soft. Harry’s leg as it slipped between hers and Harry’s hand as they forced her eyelids closed and Harry’s voice as she whispered, “Goodnight, Liam.”

So Liam thought _okay_ and then didn’t think anything at all.

 

 

In the middle of the night, Liam woke up because she was suffocating under the covers, and it took her a second to realize the reason she couldn’t pull the sheet off was the body tangled in it.

Harry’s face was almost completely smothered by the pillow, and Liam’s sleep blurry eyes barely took in her curled fists, her mouth. Even half-asleep she knew the rush of panic was just a few seconds away, so she let herself fall back asleep with a muted thought of _later_.

 


End file.
